Solar cells are photovoltaic components for direct generation of electrical current from sunlight. Due to the growing demand for clean sources of energy, the manufacture of solar cells has expanded dramatically in recent years.
A variety of solar energy collecting modules currently exists. One such module includes a photovoltaic panel that receives solar energy and converts the solar energy directly into electricity. Another such module includes a solar thermal collecting panel which harnesses solar energy for heat. The solar energy collecting modules can have different geometries, but are commonly made with a generally flat construction. Photovoltaic panels, i.e. solar panels, are often electrically connected in multiples as solar photovoltaic arrays to convert a large amount of solar energy into electricity. In operation, photons from sunlight knock electrons into a higher state of energy, creating electricity. The solar panels that produce direct current electricity from light require protection from the environment and are usually packaged behind a glass sheet.
One limitation in the growth of solar energy is the assembly and installation costs for the solar or photovoltaic panels. The material costs for the frame and other components used to assemble the solar panel into a solar energy collecting module, are significant. An increase to the cost of the system negatively impacts the financial advantage that consumers expect from a solar energy solution.
Solar energy collecting modules are generally in the form of an assembly that includes the solar energy collecting panel retained within a sturdy frame which prevents damage to the solar energy collecting panel. Conventional methods for assembling the frames and installing the panels include fastening the components of the frame together using time consuming assembly and installation processes that may require tightening components to one another in a prescribed manner and to a particular degree. Conventional solar energy collecting modules may include fastening components that are exposed and visible from outside the frame, detracting from the appearance of the module and which may present corrosion issues due to galvanic mismatching. Conventional frames may also undesirably require bulky frame components to accommodate the fasteners used to join the frame components. Bulkier, heavier frame components are therefore more costly frame components since the cost of the frame is dependent upon the amount of the material used to construct the frame.
The present disclosure addresses these and other shortcomings.